


【龄龙】契约精神

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 张九龄是很温柔的人。
Kudos: 3





	【龄龙】契约精神

有爱人陪着的日子都是兴高采烈的，汲之用之实在难以名状，有时候想把这些感念都握在手里，刻在心上来获得治愈，有时候顺心的日子过惯了，总要作些事儿出来。

“哎回来！”王九龙下了台就换衣服往门口儿蹭，张九龄眼神儿扫过去，本来以为小孩没这个胆子，看他真要跑还不打招呼，提高声音把人叫了回来。

没有跑掉。

可今天心情好，王九龙笑眯眯地晃荡到身边儿来，“我要先走会儿。”

“你干嘛去？”

“……”

嗯，没想到会被抓回来，连借口都没有想好。

“你也没说今天要出去啊。”张九龄看着他，语气听不出什么喜怒，见小孩眨巴眼睛发愣也不理自己，“不会失信于人就别去了。”

这会儿反应过来，对专制主义不服气。

“我跟人约好了！”王九龙不耐烦地喊，引得后台的人纷纷侧目好奇。

张九龄抬头慢悠悠地看了他一眼，小孩马上就低了声音，“师哥，我跟人约好了，你干嘛呢。”

“和谁约好了。”张九龄拉了个椅子坐下来，按亮屏幕看了眼时间，还是不紧不慢地问。

不问自己干嘛去，只问跟谁约好了，王九龙一股火儿从心口涌上来，见搪塞不过去，恼羞成怒地直愣愣问他，“你看我手机了？”

张九龄见他听明白了还这么横，面色阴沉，也不再和他打岔儿，单刀直入地奔主题，“楠楠什么时候有这种爱好了？”

王九龙第一时间的心理变化竟然是想感叹师哥怎么什么都知道，目光灼灼之下还是妥协了，“我不去了……”

张九龄对他的退让毫不意外，点了点头不再理他，只专注的用着手机不知道在干什么，王九龙羞愧难当又觉憋闷，索性坐下闭紧了眼睛伏在桌子上试图与世隔绝。

到了下班点儿，张九龄过来揉了揉他耳朵叫他才从桌子上起身，额头被压得红了一小片有点儿可爱，悻悻地苦着脸跟着往外走。

半天没从被拆穿的破灭中缓过神儿来，前几天听朋友说起来觉得好奇，心知不是什么光彩的娱乐，不过只想偷着去看看，谁想惹着了师哥，有些丧气。

“张九龄。”小孩有些下不来台，不想认错，坐上车别扭着小声儿叫师哥的名字。

被叫了名字的人觉得心累正闭目养神，闻声儿抬起手揉了揉眉心，语气不善，“闭嘴。”

一时不知道辩白些什么，也赌气似的也不再说话，心腹都郁结不适，直到进了屋还是没言语，外套都没脱，坐在沙发上脑子一片混乱，师哥的脑回路实在是没有踪迹可摸，不想再做错，干脆卖乖任打任骂。

张九龄没理他的这些小心思，回来洗脸换衣服一切如常，收拾完了走到客厅看见小孩还在这儿愣神儿，眉清目秀的好看，过来把自己手机拿给他。

打眼就是备忘录的界面，满屏的字儿，最上面四个字刺眼。

《奴隶契约》

王九龙心脏蓦地一跳，不敢相信这是梦还是真实生活，知道装傻没用，不敢相信地望向师哥，“你疯了吗？”

张九龄看到他眼中的惧色稍稍满意，“楠楠不是想玩吗，我陪你。”

“我用你吗！”小孩冲动易怒，一条腿要架到师哥身上，凶巴巴地整个人都凑过去，跨坐在他大腿上和张九龄面对面，对峙不过三秒钟，就软了声调儿带着些讨好，扶着他肩膀，“师哥……”

看了看面前色厉内荏的小朋友，实在是没什么威胁的力量，“啧，你太沉了，下去。”

王九龙被他欺负得想哭，明明生的白净眉目清晰，此刻却带着愤怒委屈全然不顾形象，瞪着张九龄说不出一句完整的话来，不想与他对视，胡乱抓了两下头发，烦躁地把手机扔到边儿上，呼吸都有些粗重起来却奈何不了现状，凑过去骂他：“你有病！”

张九龄把他从自己身上拽下去，又起身走进浴室，小孩视线追着师哥直到他拿着浴刷走出来，木质的长柄不知道是为了什么设计的，泪又汪在眼眶里，不能掩饰心里的惶恐往前蹭了蹭，伸手搂住师哥的腰身，眼中无措溢于言表。

张九龄没管他，把手机递过来，挽起点儿袖子，“趴好，一条条念。”

王九龙满脸都写着对师哥荒谬行为的不可思议。

我自己玩可以，你和我玩不行。

秉持着这个道理，反而能摆出一副混不吝地态度来，往后蹭了蹭斜靠在沙发扶手上，还从兜儿里掏出块儿糖含着，也不抬头，垂着眼睛看张九龄拿着的那个浴刷木柄，前两天看见觉得好看就买了，没想到有这么纷繁复杂的用途。

王九龙兜儿里总是装着糖，张九龄没事儿的时候还管他要，小朋友奇奇怪怪的习惯，总说要在口香糖味道最好的时候吐掉，张九龄说他就是给抽烟找借口。

张九龄看王九龙不说话净琢磨着怎么和自己周旋，也不拆穿，手伸到他嘴边儿，“吐了。”

心态是战斗的，行为是敌不动我不动。王九龙没吭声儿，乖顺地把糖吐在师哥手上，看着他拿湿巾把糖包起来，略擦了一下就扔在桌面上，又走到身边儿来。

两个人好像经常这样，一坐一站，张九龄说话的语气总是不同，温柔的，高兴的，严肃的，玩闹的，可从来没像今天这样，摸不清什么意思。

“我没想出去玩。”终于鼓起了勇气开口，还抬头看了看师哥眼色，大眼睛里升起炊烟似的，看得人心有戚戚，这种眼神张九龄非常熟悉，朋友聚在一起喝酒，王九龙喝多了靠过来，揪着他衣服前襟儿软塌塌地叫哥哥，说这酒挺好喝的你尝尝，放了丁香。

张九龄想跟他说那不是放了丁香，是孢圆酵母和阿魏酸兑出的丁香味，话还没出口，看着王九龙的眼睛就一个字儿都说不出来，去他妈的俗世道理，什么能比得上他的小朋友真挚可爱。

那天晚上小孩点了烟叼着，撺掇大家玩骰子，见自己盯着他，直愣愣地问，你抽吗。

张九龄像看到什么值得晕眩的风景，不觉心中一动耳根燥热，庆幸黑暗里灯光意乱情迷什么都看不真切，点了点头。

王九龙把刚点着的这根给他，自己又叼了根新的出来，空气里弥漫着干性的迷香，张九龄咬他咬过的滤嘴，也抽起烟来。

和朋友聊到后半夜，视线和余光全都细碎地逗留在小朋友身上，好像就是偏爱他不知深浅的样子，骰子玩到最后变成喝一杯就得休战几分钟，四打酒王九龙喝了快三打，闭眼刚要往后躺就爬起来找垃圾桶吐。

第二天仗着年轻新陈代谢好，睡醒就去演出了，灯光晃眼，一直低头叠手绢连带着收拾桌子，张九龄开场词儿不停顿地说下来，小孩在旁边儿倒是什么都不耽误，一顿一捧，说两句还偏过头笑一下，完全不管台下租来的观众。

张九龄总是恍惚，想起那天小孩嘴里的巧克力味儿，似有若无，滑口冰凉，问他又喝了什么，他眯起眼睛笑，凑过来说挂杯呀。说着就乐，比利时蕾丝，师哥喜欢吗。

之后两个人在台上也话赶话想起过这件事儿，师哥对着观众笑，手往边儿上一挥说对，他酒量挺好的。

现在想起来他的好简直像是给怒气添薪加炭，张九龄粗暴地拽着他胳膊把人按在沙发上，木柄长了眼睛似的尽数抽在他屁股上。

敌不动我不动，敌一动我动的乱七八糟。

“张九龄！你，你有病！” 

被叫了名字的人根本不搭腔儿，按住腰打了五六下，也没收着力，浴刷实打实地砸到臀肉，开始还赌气忍着不说话，感觉疼痛全落同个地方才慌了神儿，脖颈出了一层薄汗。见师哥停手愣了两秒，转脸儿盯着他，眼底氤氲，软了声音叫唤，“哥哥……”

“哎。这好好儿说就是不行啊。”张九龄笑了笑，把手机从兜儿里拿出来扔给他，“赶紧，快没电了。”

王九龙没缓过神儿来似的，抓起来手机解锁，界面还停在那个备忘录。

张九龄眼见着他盯着屏幕，耳朵臊地红起来也张不开口，半天拿出就义似地气节憋出来一个字，“1......”又涨红了脸，刚平复的心情再次气急败坏，要跟师哥找补。

张九龄耐心耗尽，敛了跟他玩笑的意思，“算了，裤子脱了，动作快点儿还少挨几下。”

鸵鸟动都不动，张九龄深吸一口气，摸到他身前去解他腰带环扣。

王九龙浑身僵硬地任人摆布，感觉到光洁的臀肉暴露在空气里，小腹莫名温热，羞愤得闭上眼。

没让他等，木柄贴在臀峰上继而离开皮肤极重地抽下来，白嫩的臀肉没挨几下就绯红一片，王九龙因为忍疼急促喘息，师哥不发一言地暴力更是又惊又惧，熬不到头似的，哽咽声音也变得剧烈起来，明明白白开始哭，饶是这样也没让张九龄放水，两秒一下，木柄把臀肉砸下去又弹起来，刺眼的红痕层层叠叠，两团肉微微发肿，愈发难忍。

“楠楠一定要去外面才能高兴是吗，也行，你想要什么都能满足你。”

王九龙宛若惊弓之鸟，听见师哥慢条斯理的问话呜呜咽咽不管不顾，也不信这人能现在把自己拽出去，“呜呜……师哥，我就随便聊的……意外啊……”

人前人后张九龄都惯纵着他，因为喜欢，惯着他各种没大没小，惯着他少年荒唐，也是王九龙从来都知道师哥的底线在哪儿，台上轻飘飘地提醒一句，底下还在乐，他就知道要敛了玩笑顺着词儿说。

王九龙辩解得含糊不清，没想到张九龄听了更生气，靠近了人耳边儿，声音像从牙缝里挤出来，逼迫地问，“什么例外？”  
被这个架势吓到，都没有辨清愤怒从何而来，喉咙哽咽发紧，急慌慌地，“不是例外！随便加上的好友，等你的时候闲聊了两句……师哥……”

张九龄不管他怵得抖索，也不觉得这种情况还能有什么理性的对话，只是怒极，他听不得王九龙这么形容别人。

几轮敲打过后臀肉凌冽胀痛像急雨一般，臀肉绯红一片，小孩哀怨地叫疼，含糊不清地说师哥不要生气了，挨的狠了忍不住颤颤巍巍地往边儿上躲，又被搂着腰按回原位，话都说不利索，溢出浓重的鼻音啜泣，为了能歇会儿什么不要脸的话都开始好意思说，具体问题根本想不起来一个字儿。

不过就是在玩，师哥拿着这件事儿大动干戈才生出了怯意，怕被误解，也怕被理解，完全不知所措，没口求道：“师哥，我不打算去的……我就聊了两句呜呜你为什么不相信我啊……”

多年的信任太可怕了，雨疏风骤都是你带来的，他想的是青山丘陵一地斑斓，直到暮色四合自己没有一刻是独处的，风雨过后你要带我看日出啊。

什么道理都说不通。

王九龙就是张九龄的例外，从认识那天起就是。  
过去的日子当下想来其实没有那么清晰了，只是真切的是两个人澄澈恣意的年纪，关系好得非彼无我，生活的齿轮整合立体地运转。

现在让张九龄突然意识到，这个陪着哄着长大的男孩，有可能，也把给自己的这些穿窗皓月的瞬间展露给别人，出于本心就不愿意无动于衷，回过神儿来更是愤怒，要用一种偏颇的方式和生活讨价还价。

张九龄一条腿跪到床上俯下身，给擦了把眼泪，想到这幅样子有可能出现在别人面前就难以自控地想发火儿，又怕他这个姿势呼吸不顺畅，托着脖子给人捞起来，感觉到小孩喉结在掌心细微地颤动,。

没让他歇多一会儿，木柄复又抽在臀腿间，一记重过一记，身后再次灼烧似的疼起来，王九龙手里还拿着手机，怕碰到别的地方一直正面儿冲上托着，承受不住这个怒气还不敢这时候求饶，堪堪忍疼，冷汗都要流下来，手臂忍不住想要收到胸前，整个人想缩起来。

“别乱动！”张九龄停下来骂他。

“哥哥……我呜呜我疼啊……”

“真是废话。”张九龄被他闹得头疼，又是狠厉的一记抽在臀峰上，小孩怕得直哭，伸手挡着身后饱受摧残的两团肉：“师哥！等一下！师哥……我疼，我不敢了……”

“嗯。”

张九龄应着声儿没有多说，把浴刷换了手，从边儿上抄起件儿衬衣，早晨临出门儿前脱了扔沙发上的，两下把小孩手缚在一起。王九龙发间都是汗，惨兮兮地由着师哥折腾，想着能歇一会儿是一会儿，只是他又一次感受到肢体流窜着一股不能具体形容的惊悸，“呜，哥哥，别绑着我成吗……我这样儿胳膊疼……”

张九龄按了按他红肿的皮肤，缓慢地揉饱受捶楚的软肉，没揉几下手指就沿着臀缝儿往私密处探入。

“你，你有病……”王九龙躲开侧过身儿来，凶完这句又怂了，红着眼睛瞪张九龄。

“还敢骂我。”张九龄觉得好笑，压上来亲他，小孩手还被绑着，这坎节儿上羞愧无法，一时置身无地，只想着到底什么时候能把这篇儿翻过去，忍着性子，心中有万句言词也说不出，觉得张九龄欺负人，憋了半天，缓了缓神儿才抽抽噎噎地说：“我不喜欢你了……”

张九龄不理他，凑过去把小孩衣服撩上去，胸前的乳珠早就立起来，梨花带雨的白净样子衬得这个场面莫名好看，张九龄俯下身把一颗含住，舌头绕着圈儿的拨弄，不清不楚地问，“那你喜欢谁。”

“哥哥……等一下……”王九龙呼吸声儿越来粗重，叫着哥哥意味不明，身下也支胀起来，自觉蹭过去，张九龄一只手摸下去握着小孩的肉柱，以前这种时候没几分钟王九龙就要抱着脖子夹着腰的折腾，束了手倒是省下这些个毛病。

张九龄口中还没停下来，又一只手摸下去握着小孩胀大的柱身，不住揉捏，黏腻腻的蜜液从指间溢出来，王九龙受不了师哥有一下没一下的手劲儿，忍不住挺起腰迎凑。

男孩的燥热压不住似的，张九龄干脆停下手拉着腰拽起来，“我等你到什么时候去……”

王九龙听话地跪起来，小穴张口闭合，娇嫩的润出水儿来，张九龄手上的东西尽数抹到穴口，顺着私密褶皱揉了几下就解了裤子，那玩意儿迫不及等待地跳出来，对着湿润的肛口直冲冲闯进去。

不知道是不是红肿的臀肉总是能激起张九龄的兴致，一到这时候就像喝多了似的，心神恍惚，把臀瓣掰开，复又大力揉捏，太了解小孩受不住的地方在哪儿，横冲直撞地深入，偏要往那地儿磨，操得狠了王九龙跪不住直往前冲，被握着腰捞回来，情思缠绵脚趾仿佛快要痉挛，只顾含糊不清的叫唤。

张九龄从来不知道好滋味要一点一点地尝，报仇似的让那片宽大的无意识潮水一样涌上来，看着欢乐一点点爬高，王九龙疼了低低呜咽了一声儿，张九龄想起那双小鹿似的眼睛，靠过去将他手腕上系着的衣服解开，听着小孩粗重地喘息，垂涎蒙昧，突然很渴，拍拍小孩腰侧，哑着嗓子叫他，“楠楠，你放松一点儿。”

刚刚扩张那么几下没大作用，小孩身后被张九龄那物件儿撑得胀痛，根本含不住，忍不住呜咽着讨饶：“哥，哥哥……你轻点儿……”声儿喊出来还带着哭腔，在这时候听着有股子说不出的淫靡，狠狠闭了闭眼，汲得西江水难洗今朝一面羞，还是哄好了师哥再说以后。

“楠楠……”

后穴传来的快感让王九龙几近崩溃，突然抽插的速度又加快，张九龄在他最敏感的地方打桩机似的操弄，次次尽根，粗硬的耻毛磨蹭着王九龙娇气的皮肉，阴茎端顶射出淅淅沥沥的精液，高潮跌宕他甚至分不清张九龄是什么时候开始亲吻自己。

王九龙就记得张九龄要给他抹泪，他侧过脸躲了，瓮声瓮气地抱怨：“我晚上不跟你睡了……”

听着这种没什么力度的威胁，张九龄抿了抿唇，探过去揉小孩身后烫手的臀肉，耐心地看着他，轻轻笑了笑：“行，那你睡大街上去。”

张九龄是很温柔的人。


End file.
